We Are One
by ArcticXDark12
Summary: "The one who suffers the most will be rewarded with an unexspected love". The prophecy echoed in her head over and over. Opening her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar area,but she felt comfortable. Why? R&R plz! Rated T for future chapters!
1. Alligances

We Are One

Allegiances

RiverClan*A/N I am not using my made up Clans in this story*

* * *

Leader: Cloudstar-White tom,blue eyes and silver paws.

Deputy: Sunclaw-Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes and tabby stripes

Medicine Cat: Mapleivy-White she-cat with tan paws,apprentice is Hollypaw(Blackish silver she-cat with crystal blue eyes)

Warriors: Ivynose-Ash-gray tom

Bramblefur- Dark brown warrior

Ashpool- Sister to Ivynose,Ash-gray she-cat. Apprentice is Rushedpaw(Brown tom,amber eyes)

Whitethorn- Silver tom with white paws

Thornclaw- Brown she-cat with amber eyes and tan underfur,dark brown tabby stripes.

Spottedmaple- Calico she-cat,Apprentice is Cloudpaw(White she-cat,blue eyes)

Firecircle- Bright ginger tom,fire-looking eyes and dark ginger tabby stripes.

Raggedeye- Half blind tom with a scar over his left eye. Brown pelt.

Stingingbee- Spotted she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice is Fawnpaw(Tan tom,green eyes)

Stripedtiger- White she-cat with black striped and blue eyes.

Tigerfawn- Tiger-looking she-cat

Hazeldawn- Hazel tom

Riverrock- Blue-gray tom,blue eyes.

Dawn-Former kittypet with sunrise-like pelt.

Queens: Ashpelt- Gray she-cat.

Grayivy- Silver she-cat,blue eyes. Mother to Whitethorn's kits Ivykit(Hazel she-kit),Tigerkit(dark brown tom kit) and Silverkit(Silver she-kit)

Jaypelt- Black she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Hazeldawn's kits.

Mistypool- Blue-gray she-cat. Mother to Riverrock's kits. Mistkit(Blue-gray she-kit),Goldenkit(Golden she-kit) and Arctickit(Very light silver she-kit,white underfur,ocean-blue eyes)

Elders: Mistyfoot- Blue-gray she-cat,blue eyes.

Jayvain- Black tom,formely a rogue

Dawnnose- Tan she-cat

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Lionstar- Golden tom,amber eyes. *Formely Lionblaze*

Deputy: Tigerblaze- Son of Lionstar and Cinderheart,gray-brown fur

MedicineCat- Jayfeather- Blind gray tom,apprentice is Snowpaw(White she-cat,amber eyes)

Warrior: Ashfire- Gray-burnt orange she-cat

Graytumble- Gray tom,silver eyes,apprentice is Brackenpaw(Brown tom,green eyes)

Spottedpelt- Spotted she-cat with amber eyes,apprentice is Dawnpaw(Sun-rise pelt,amber eyes)

Ambereye- Amber furred tom with amber eyes

Airleap- Silver tom

Queens: Redheart- Tan she-cat,exspecting Graytumble's kits.

Larktune- Beautiful silver she-cat. Mother to Tigerblaze's kits Blazekit(Tan tom),Melodykit(black she-cat,blue eyes),Sandkit(Sandy she-cat,green eyes) and Firekit(Bright burnt orange tom)

Elders: Brambleclaw- Dark furred tom,amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Squrrielflight- Orange she-cat

Sandstorm- Sand-colored she-cat

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Wolfstar- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Cinderjay- Silver tom

Medicine Cat: Wolfheart-Silver she-cat with amber eyes and lighter silver underfur,apprentice is Cougarpaw(Tan tom)

Warriors: Angelsky- White she-cat,sister to Wolfheart.

Bearfang- Brown tom,three scars on his right eye making him blind.

Cloudheart- Gray she-cat with dark shades of gray on her muzzle,paws and tailtip,apprentice is Skypaw(Blue-gray she-cat)

Blackclaw- Black tom

Queens: Opalheart- Spotted she-cat,mother to Cinderjay's kits. Spottedkit(spotted tom with amber eyes),Lakekit(Blue-gray she-kit) and Darkkit(Black tom with silver spots,blue eyes,silver underfur)

Wavepelt- Blue-gray she-cat with wave-like markings and silver eyes. Expecting Blackclaw's kits.

Elders: Wintercoat- White blind tom

Oneear- Ragged she-cat with a ripped ear

Krystal- Former rogue,black she-cat

* * *

WindClan

Leader: Swiftstar- Black she-cat,white underfur,silver strikes striping her fur,apprentice is Moonpaw(silver she-cat)

Deputy: Sunstripe- Bright golden fast running tom

Medicine-Cat: Ivyice- Silver she-cat,amber eyes

Warriors: Marbleshell- Dark tan tom,tan underfur and tailtip.

Oakash- White she-cat,burnt orange markings

Brownmaple- Brown tom

Gunheart- Dark furred tom

Fastswift- Black she-cat,swifty white underfur

Queens: Mapleash- Tannish silver she-cat,exspecting Sunstripe's kits

Stormflash- Silver she-cat,mother tp Brownmaple's kits. Flashkit(Silver tom,lighting strike stripes) and Ashkit(Gray she-kit)

Elders: Fastrunner: Blind swift running tom

Raggedvain- Brown she-cat


	2. Disappearing

We Are One

Chapter one- Disappearing.

"Come on Mistkit,Goldenkit!". Arctickit,a silver she-kit with white underfur and ocean-blue eyes pleaded her sisters. Mistkit,a blue-gray she-kit with silvery blue eyes shook her head and sighed."Arctickit,if we head out now mother will ground us". She explained. Goldenkit nodded in agreement. Their youngest siblings just huffed and ran out of the den."You Mouse-Brain!". Goldenkit yowled,it was raining outside and every cat,all but the camp protecters and the vigil sitters were out."Ah,let her die,who cares?". Goldenkit decided as she padded back to her slightly older sister. Mistkit watched in worry as Arctickit rolled and played in mud puddles. This cat was very different from many others. Yes,they were RiverClan,but that doesn't mean they stayed in the rain right? Arctickit sent a splash towards the nursery.

A yowl of suprise entered the air. Arctickit froze,she had meant to hit Mistkit and Goldenkit! Not Jaypelt! Jaypet's black figure appeared at the enterance."Arctickit! Get in here!". She scolded. Arctickit let out a sigh,she knew the black queen would tell her mother."Yes Jaypelt...". She said,walking in reluctantly."Mistypool,wake up". Grayivy told a blue-gray she-cat gently. The blue-gray she-cat - Mistypool- opened her blue eyes and yawned.

"What's going on?". She yawned,her gaze wandered to Arctickit and her eyes widened. Now she knew."Arctickit! You went outside didn't you?! Do you want to get sick!? When will you learn!". She hissed,Arctickit backed into the shadows,her silver pelt looking wet gray in the dark."Answer-". She started,her gaze softened seeing Arctickit's face. Her blue eyes showed fear and sadness,her pupils were large and pleading. Her silver body was shaking.

She was scared."Arctickit..I'm..". The silver she-kit cut the queen off by running outside. She left camp."Arctickit!". Mistypool called. Mistkit and Goldenkit sat by her paws. Mistkit's light blue-gray head was down,Goldenkit was staring at the hole that swallowed Arctickit."Where'd she go mom?". The golden she-kit asked her mother. Mistypool didn't answer.

* * *

Arctickit ran to the river and jump from stone-to-stone to the other side. She didn't know a ThunderClan warrior was wathcing her. She wasn't running to ThunderClan,she was heading to ShadowClan. Her aunt Angelsky was there. Arctickit was stopped by a voice behind her,she whirled around. A gray tom with silver eyes stood in front of her. He was large broad-shouldered tom,the silver she-kit cowered to the ground in fear.

"Don't worry little one,I won't hurt you. I'm Graytumble". He introduced himself. Arctickit stared at him,her ocean-blue eyes wide."Where's your mother,surely she wouldn't allow you to leave the nursery". Graytumble asked,backing a couple pawsteps. Arctickit gathered herself."Sh-she yelled at me a-and I left..". She explained,Graytumble laughed.

The gray tom grabbed her by the scruff and carried her across the river,straight into RiverClan's camp. With his thick gray fur matted with rain it made it impossible to fight,and the RiverClan warriors seen this."I mean no harm,I am just bringing a kit back to you". He promised,dropping Arctickit to the ground. The RiverClan warriors nodded,still suspiscous."Arctickit!". Two voices mewed. A golden kit and a blue-gray kit came running at her,"Mistkit! Goldenkit! Arctickit! Nursery now!". A white tom,blue eyes and silver paws yowled. The rain slowly stopped as Cloudstar came from his den,his white fur turning a light silver with the rain."I will allow you to go back to your Clan unharmed Graytumble,but this is the first and last time!". The cloud-looking leader spat.

Graytumble nodded and left the camp,Arctickit watched from the nursery,with her mother drying her silver pelt with her tounge.


	3. The Gathering

We Are One

Chapter two- The Gathering

Moons passed since Arctickit had run away. Today was the day she and her siblings earned their apprentice names. Seems like yesterday they were born. But it had been six moons ago. Cloudstar exited his den and was on the highledge in minutes."Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a naming ceremony!". He called out. Cats came from the warriors den,Medicine den,Elders den and Apprentice den. The queens and kits were already out.

"Looks like your getting your apprentice name you three. To bad your not a Warrior,like me". Rushedpaw - no - Rushedriver teased,his brown pelt matted with mud."You know Rushedkit,you don't look like a Rushedriver,you look like a...hmmm...Rushedmud". Goldenkit teased right back,Mistkit's blue eyes signaled her to back down.

Goldenkit ignored her,"Why you...". Rushedriver was cut off by Cloudstar calling the three kits to the front. Goldenkit bounded up happiley,Mistkit walked up,her walking shape looking like a leader. Arctickit slowly made her way up. Once all three of them were there,Cloudstar spoke again."Mistkit,from now until you earn your warrior name,you shall be known as Mistpaw". He said,"Bramblefur,will you pass on your abilities to this young cat?". He questioned a dark furred warrior. Bramblefur nodded and stepped up to Mistpaw,Mistpaw gazed at him.

The two touched noses and looked to Goldenkit and Arctickit. Arctickit gave her sister a slight smile. Mistpaw returned it."Goldenkit,from now until you earn your warrior name,you shall be known as Goldenpaw". Cloudstar announced. Goldenpaw's dark blue eyes showed pride and loyalty."Stripedtiger,will you pass on your abilities to this young cat?". He called to a white she-cat with black tigerstripes and blue eyes. Stripedtiger nodded and stepped up,touching noses with Goldenpaw she whispered."I promise I'll make you the best warrior there is".

Last but not least Arctickit waited for her apprentice name. Cloudstar's blue eyes shifted to her and Arctickit swore her body froze."Arctickit,from now until you earn your warrior name,you shall be known as Arcticpaw". The silver tom said from the highrock."I will teach you to be a warrior myself". He told her,Arcticpaw's heart soared. He chose her to be his apprentice! That was an honor in RiverClan.

* * *

Hours later the sun started to set and Cloudstar leaped up onto the highrock once more."All cats old enough to swim gather here!". He called. All cats stopped what they were doing and gathered beneath the highrock."I have decieded who shall company me on the way to the Gathering". He said."Ashpool,Mapleivy,Sunclaw,Whitethorn,Arcticpa w,Goldenpaw and Mistpaw". He announced,leaping off the Highrock and exiting the camp. Six cats scurried after him. Whitethorn stayed behind. He was trying to get Ivykit,Tigerkit and Silverkit back to the nursery.

"Please! Just go inside,I'll play when I return". He pleaded his five moon old kits."Alright daddy..". The kits finally gave in and Whitethorn quickly caught up with his Clanmates. Arcticpaw gazed over to Goldenpaw,who had been bragging about the parts of the territory she had seen,even making up lies. Like 'A bunch of ShadowClan warrior tried to stop us,but we beat them just by hissing!'. Arcticpaw silently gasped. ShadowClan! Angelsky! Her aunt Angelsky! Was she going to be at the Gathering?

The group walked into the Gathering Area. Cloudstar jumped up to the other three leaders."What took you so long Cloudstar?". Lionstar of ThunderClan asked,his thick golden pelt blowing in the wind."I almost forgot,I'm sorry Lionstar". He apolojized.

"Anyway..let's let the gathering begin!". A dark gray tom,grumbled. Arcticpaw sat down beside a dark furred tom with dark gray underfur and spots. And dark blue eyes."Which one's Wolfstar?". She asked him,The cat beside her pointed to the dark gray tom,who was speaking,with his tail."Which one's Cloudstar?". He asked her. Arcticpaw pointed to her leader with her tail."Oh,sorry I've never seen him before". He whispered. Arcticpaw laughed,"It's okay,I haven't seen any of them,I just know Wolfstar and Cloudstar. I'm Arcticpaw,you?". She asked. The dark furred apprentice tom smiled."Darkpaw". Arcticpaw's young heart soared,for some reason she felt a connection with this tom. She was snapped from her trance by Wolfstar's speaking."Our warrior Angelsky is exspecting kits any day now". The dark gray tom announced. Arcticpaw's eyes widen,she felt as if falling echoed in the area,almost busting Arcticpaw's ears.

Cloudstar stepped up after the cheering faded."We have three new apprentices today,and one new warrior -whom is not here today-. Mistpaw,Goldenpaw and Arcticpaw!". He called out."Mistpaw! Goldenpaw! Arcticpaw!". The Clans cheered. Darkpaw's gaze shifted to her,a warm smile on his face."Arcticpaw!". He joined in. Arcticpaw crouched to the ground in embarssment. After the gathering was over she followed her Clan back to camp,her heart hoped for Darkpaw to be there at the gathering next time. She even prayed that she'd see him on patrol. She had made a new friend,but part of her knew this was forbidden,you can't love the enemies,which she didn't,and you can't even be friends with them! She sighed,Maybe he was just pretending to be nice,when he was really evil.


	4. Staying

We Are One

* * *

A/N Sorry if anything moves to fast,I was in a hurry with this chapter. Anyway ENJOY and plz no spams!

Chapter two- The Stay

* * *

Arcticpaw opened her eyes to the dawn light,she stepped out just in time to see the dawn patrol leave. Being the leader's apprentice meant getting up early. She padded to Cloudstar's den. The silver tom raised his head."Is it time to train?". She asked,Cloudstar chuckled."I suppose". He got to his paws and padded out of the den."Come,I'll show you how to fight". He told her,Arcticpaw's heart flipped."Woohoo!". She squealed like a kit,Cloudstar's tail slapped over her mouth."RiverClan warriors do not 'woohoo'..". He said plainly as he led her from the camp."Sorry,". She apolojized,reaching the training Area she turned all her attention to Cloudstar.

"Watch me". He instructed. Arcticpaw's gaze locked on him. The silver leader ran at an imaginary enemy,using a fallen log to flip he slashed his claws through the air as if someone was there."Now,try it on me". He told her once he landed. Arcticpaw crouched,leaping into the air with all of her might she dug her hind legs into Cloudstar's back,Cloudstar whipped around and aimed for Arcticpaw. She wasn't fast enough in the air because she had been slapped to the ground. Hitting the ground with a thud she moaned."Pretty good,but don't let yourself get distracted". Cloudstar praised. Arcticpaw scrammbled to her paws."Try again". Cloudstar told her.

Arcticpaw jumped into the air and quickly twisted her body in the angle of slashing Cloudstar's back,her claws met his fur just a bit before Cloudstar jumped away. Arcticpaw hit the ground face first."Be quicker". Arcticpaw's mentor sighed. Anger flared in her eyes but didn't allow it to show. Yowls echoed in the air."The Camp!". Cloudstar gasped,leaving a scrammbling Arcticpaw."W-wait for me!". She called to the silver cloudy tom. She burst into the camp. She recognized a pelt quickly. ShadowClan was here! She was correct! Darkpaw was evil! She hissed at the ShadowClan warriors. There kits,apprentices,Queens,Warriors..everyone..Why?

The silver she-cat padded up to Darkpaw."Why are you here?". She asked her friend,Darkpaw shifted his gaze to her,"This is _your_ Clan...?". He asked,Arcticpaw nodded."You didn't answer my question". She told him,Darkpaw laughed. _Fish-brain_. She thought."Well Arcticpaw,my Clan was flooded,How? No clue". He admitted."Wolfstar brought us here to see if Cloudstar would allow us to stay here until our camp drys". Arcticpaw's heart made a leap. Darkpaw,staying here?

That'd be perfect! "Hopefully he'll say yes". The silver she-cat smiled._ Great StarClan! Please let him stay!_ She pleaded. Cloudstar jumped up to the Highrock."If ShadowClan stays here they shall be called by their warrior names! And be treated as one of us!". He announced. Arcticpaw padded up to Goldenpaw and Mistpaw. Sitting down beside her blue-gray sister she looked up.

"He allowing them to stay?". She asked her sister."Yea,I believe so..". Mistpaw sighed. Arcticpaw turned to her,why was she sounding breathless? She shook her head.

"Wolfstar will be known as Wolfsoul why is staying here! And Wolfheart will be a warrior. All apprentices will be trained as RiverClan warriors!". He announced,Cloudstar,leaped down from Highrock and padded to Wolfstar - No - Wolfsoul."Will you join me on the border patrol, I'm bringing Arcticpaw,Hazeldawn,Darkpaw and Sunclaw to border patrol?". He asked.

"Of course". Wolfsoul accepted. Arcticpaw padded up to her group,she felt Darkpaw's eyes on her."Border patrolling together on my first day here?". He teased,Arcticpaw kept her blue gaze on Sunclaw who was leading Wolfsoul to the borders."Stop! Rats!". Sunclaw gasped. How long had they been walking? Cloudstar hissed to Sunclaw,The golden warrior stepped back. Arcticpaw looked up,she realised she was staring at her paws.

They were near the barn! Of course! She looked over to Darkpaw,who was bristling."Move!". She yowled,shoving him out of the way. Three large rats had jumped at them."Frog-brain!". She hissed at him. After what felt like hours Darkpaw and Arcticpaw had fought off the rats from their side."Sunclaw!". She heard Cloudstar yowl. The RiverClan deputy was laying on the ground,trying to fight off many rats.

"Someone get Wolfheart or Mapleivy!". Hazeldawn cried,trying to help his brother. Arcticpaw ran at a group of rats about to pounce on Sunclaw. She slashed them away with a claw swipe."Stay away from him!". She hissed as more rats ran at her.

"Retreat!". Cloudstar yowled,Hazeldawn and Wolfsoul picked Sunclaw's bloody golden body up onto their backs."Will he be okay?". Arcticpaw asked her mentor,Cloudstar."Perhaps..". Cloudstar panted. Arcticpaw's fur flattened just a bit.

Her mind hoped for Sunclaw to live and her heart knew he'd die. Would he?

* * *

**I have been getting many pms saying Cloudstar is the leader of SkyClan,but made him up before I even heard about SkyClan's Destiny! Please no spams!**


	5. New Deputy

We Are One

Chapter four- New Deputy

* * *

"Wake up". A paw prodded Arcticpaw's side,she groggliey opened her eyes. Everything was a blur of gray,black and white."Who's there?". She muttered sleepliey. Her eyes were about to close again. Forcing them to stay open she raised her head. Her vision was slowly returning."It's me...Darkpaw". The blur responded. Arcticpaw shook her silver head. Why was...oh yea."Yes Darkpaw?". She asked getting to her paws and stretched."Cloudstar called a meeting,He's appointing a new deputy..". He explained,Arcticpaw's eyes went wide."New what!". She gasped,she didn't wait for Darkpaw to reply. She ran to the medicine cat den. Sunclaw wasn't dead..then why waas Cloudstar appointing a new deputy? She looked him over,a shadow covered the sunlight entering the den. Arcticpaw looked up.

"Sorry Mapleivy..". She apolojized to the medicine cat. Mapleivy smiled."That's fine Arcticpaw,Your probably wondering why Cloudstar is choosing a new deputy?". The med-cat guessed. Arcticpaw nodded,Mapleivy signaled Arcticpaw over with her tail."Put your paw on his stomach". She commanded,Arcticpaw felt like a medicine cat as she put her paw where Mapleivy told her to. She felt something broken underneath. But how? It had only been a rat bite,surely that wouldn't break a rib,right? Arcticpaw looked to Mapleivy."It was just a rat bite,how is this possible?". She asked her in wonder.

Hollypaw padded in. Laying some herbs down at Mapleivy's paws she looked over to Arcticpaw."Oh hey! Guess your in here for Sunclaw". She smiled. Arcticpaw smiled back and nodded."Yea".

"Sunclaw's rib was broken before you or Hollypaw was born,it's been like that since. It just now started showing..". Mapleivy sighed,she looked to the golden tom her eyes filled with grief."The Rat Bite made it worse". She explained.

Arcticpaw's heart ached for the golden deputy to live,sure,she hadn't known him her whole life but he was a grate deputy."Will he live?". She asked worriedly. Was she to lose everyone? Her father had left to go to the Sun-drown place with a WindClan warrior,ShadowClan warrior and A Thunderclan warrior. They had been called away by StarClan. Arcticpaw raised her head to the sky.

"I don't know". Mapleivy sighed.

"What!". Arcticpaw whirled around,her eyes filled with sadness.

He needed to live! Who could run the deputy's orders as well as he?

Arcticpaw's eyes locked Mapleivy's eyes."I am sorry Arcticpaw,now head out so you could hear the new deputy". She pointed outside with her tan tailtip. Arcticpaw raced out just in time to hear the new deputy's name. Who in world was she?

"Now I know none of you know wh Moonsky is but I promise you she will be a great deputy,Meeting over". Cloudstar finished. Arcticpaw padded up to Moonsky,a white she-cat with silver paws and dark blue eyes."So your the new deputy?". She asked."Yes". Moonsky repiled.

There was something suspisious about Moonsky,what it was the young silver she-cat didn't know. But she knew it wasn't good.


	6. Midnight Sky part 1

We Are One

Chapter five- Midnight Sky

* * *

Moons later

It has been moons since ShadowClan joined RiverClan. Well,stayed for a little whille. They left three moons ago,Mistpaw earned her warrior name a moon after. She was now 'Mistrock'. She had gained her warrior name when she saved Moonsky from a rockfall on the way to ShadowClan border. Goldenpaw was very jealous and she was starting to stay distant from her Clan. Arcticpaw's feelings for Darkpaw has been rising everyday. But what bugs her is if Darkpaw liked her as well. Her heart ached for him when he and his Clan returned to ShadowClan territory.

"Arcticpaw!". Cloudstar yowled,dragging the silver she-cat from her daze. She shook her head. Moonsky was standing at the top of the Highrock with Cloudstar,"We're going hunting want to join us?". He asked. Arcticpaw looked up."Who's all going?". She asked."Me,Moonsky,Hazeldawn,Mistrock and Rushedriver". He replied. Arcticpaw gazed around the camp.

Wolfkit and Frostkit - Arcticpaw's little sisters - were playing 'toss the moss ball' near the nursery,Stingingbee and Thornclaw were sharing a vole,Whitethorn was playing with his kits - now apprentices - in the middle of camp,Songmoon - a new warrior - was resting in the sun and the rest of the Clan was out hunting.

"Don't we have enough patrols out?". Arcticpaw asked Cloudstar. Cloudstar gazed around camp. There was only seven warriors,counting the three apprentices,in camp. If there were an invasion,they would need more warriors than this.

"Very well,we will stay until Hazeldawn's patrol has returned". Cloudstar told his patrol. Arcticpaw's sisters bounded up to her."Hey hey there little ones". She laughed. Although they were adopted she loved them as her real sisters. Wolfkit pounced onto the silver apprentice's head.

"I,Wolfhowl,of RiverClan will destory you!". Wolfkit laughed,her tiny gray clawless - she had claws but not very sharp- paws sinking into Arcticpaw's back neck."I,Frostspirit,will kill you!". Frostkit laughed,grabbing Arcticpaw's tail. Arcticpaw gave a fake stagger and fell to the ground on her side allowing her 'sisters' to play on her and claim their victory.

Wolfkit let out a yowl of suprise,Frostkit jumped behind her. Arcticpaw leaned up and looked in the direction they were staring at. Eyes peared out,the fur on Arcticpaw's back arched."Who's there?!". She hissed,stepping in front of her sisters. Cloudstar dashed from his den and glared in the direction of the eyes.

ShadowClan! How could they?! Arcticpaw's heart broke. What if Darkpaw was part of this inavsion? Cloudstar yowled,the hunting patrols had returned minutes ago. Wolfkit and Frostkit ran to the nursery."Mother!". They were calling,Mistypool stepped from the nursery.

The ShadowClan cats jumped out, their fangs bared. Darkpaw was there..Arcticpaw's eyes filled with heart break. Darkpaw had betray her! Arcticpaw bared her fangs back at the ShadowClan cats. Ducking from Cloudheart's lame attack,she raced over to Darkpaw,who was fighting with Goldenpaw.

Arcticpaw launched at Darkpaw and slung him to the ground with a slash."Arcticpaw..?". He asked,leaning and gazing at the bristling she-cat."Traitor!". She hissed,Darkpaw's ears went to the back of his skull and he looked to the ground."I'm so sorry...". He said.

Arcticpaw's hard gaze softened just a bit."Why did you attack..?". She asked,her voice soft and her gaze softening. Darkpaw's dark blue eyes went up to her ocean-blue ones."I wanted to prove to my Clan I was a real ShadowClan warrior..". He pleaded. "Darkpaw,please..". Arcticpaw said,turning her head. Should she trust him?".


	7. Midnight Sky part 2

We Are One

Chapter five- Midnight Sky Part 2

* * *

Arcticpaw turned to face the fighting Clans. Why couldn't they just get along,like she and Darkpaw? Yowls echoed in the air,yowls that were not from ShadowClan. But from WindClan and ThunderClan. This is not good. She turned to Darkpaw,her eyes showing grief."W-We must help them!". She pleaded him. Darkpaw got to his paws and nodded,Arcticpaw slightly smiled and rushed into the bunch of yowling and clawing cats.

"Retreat ShadowClan Retreat!". Wolfstar yowled after like thirty more minutes. Arcticpaw's gaze quickly went to Darkpaw,he was following them. He looked back,his eyes pleading for forgivness. She had already forgived him. But he turned around and betray her? That wasn't fair.

The Clan leader of RiverClan,Cloudstar,her mentor,leaped up onto the Highrock and gazed down. They had lost many warriors..

Hazeldawn,Mapleivy,Stingingbee,Spottedmaple,Whitet horn,Riverrock - Arcticpaw's father- and Stripedtiger. Seven Warriors. Two queens and three kits. Kits! Wolfkit! Frostkit! Arcticpaw raced to the nursery. She found her mother curled around her sisters,dead. Arcticpaw's heart beat fast.

She seen two small heads pop up from Mistypool's tail. Wolfkit and Frostkit were okay! A wave of relief splashed on Arcticpaw. She padded to her adopted sisters and nosed them from their mother's body."Is mommy okay?". Wolfkit asked,her thick gray wolfish pelt ruffling in the slight soft wind.

The Clan sat in vigil for the fallen cats. Even Wolfkit and Frostkit,they didn't leave Arcticpaw's paws. *XDD see what I done there? XD* After the sun rose behind the trees the elders,the remaining ones,and Hollypaw -no- Hollynight carried the fallen cats one by one to burry them. Hollynight carried the dead kits.

Arcticpaw's gaze swipped over to Jaypelt. She was on the ground crying. Her second litter of kits were dead. Her first born kits,well two of them,had died during birth. Only Waterpaw and Blizzardpaw remained. Zigkit was dead,Krykit was dead,Hazeldawn was dead,Jaykit and Poolkit*Waterpaw and Blizzardpaw's siblings* were dead. She had lost everyone

The silver she-cat sighed,padding to the apprentice den,she looked back to Wolfkit and Frostkit. There was no queens with spare milk to feed them. And they had milk teeth. Who would feed them? She called her sisters over to her,they would sleep in the apprentice den for tonight.

When she entered Goldenpaw looked up and bared her fangs at the gray kit and the white kit,Arcticpaw hissed warning her off. Arcticpaw padded to a dark corner and layed down,allowing Wolfkit and Frostkit to curl beside her she closed her ocean-blue eyes letting the darkness take her.

* * *

"Pst! Arcticpaw!". A voice whispered,Arcticpaw groggliey opened her eyes. A dark figure stood in front of her. Darkpaw?! What was he doing here?! Darkpaw shushed her with his tail."Please,come with me". He pleaded,Arcticpaw couldn't say no. She followed him from her camp,how had she not scented him?

Darkpaw walked to the forest,part of the forest ThunderClan didn't use. When they reached their destination Darkpaw turned to her."Arcticpaw,I'm sorry for running away. But..I needed to..". Darkpaw explained. Arcticpaw's eyes narrowed. He drove her here for this?!

"Darkpaw! My Clan and I stayed up ALL night sitting in vigil for our fallen warriors that YOUR clan killed and you exspect me to forgive you?! I can't okay?! There's to much! My father left me when I was a kit,he returned a moon after I became an apprentice! My mother was killed,my sister hates me! My other sister pays no attention to me! Our deputy died! Our Medicine Cat died! There's to much!". Arcticpaw screamed,annoyed.

Darkpaw's ears lowered."I'm sorry Arcticpaw! I-". He started. Arcticpaw turned and padded away."No,I'm sorry. You don't understand". She said,padding away. Darkpaw watched her in sorrow. He had just lost a friend. His only friend.

Reaching the Clan she found Cloudstar padding up to the Highrock."Ah,Arcticpaw. Just in time!". He smiled. Arcticpaw was confused."All cats old enough to swim gather here for a naming ceremony!". Cloudstar yowled. After every cat gathered,Arcticpaw and Goldenpaw sat side by side. What was going on.

"I call my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats,Arcticpaw and Goldenpaw. They fought feriously in the battle with ThunderClan,WindClan and ShadowClan. It is their time for their warrior names! Goldenpaw,do you promise to go by the warrior code even if it costs your life?". He asked the golden she-cat beside Arcticpaw.

Arcticpaw's heart swelled. Her warrior name! Hers and Goldenpaw's! She looked to Goldenpaw."I do". Her sister said,her eyes shining."Then by the power of StarClan,I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw,you are now Goldenleaf,in honor of your swiftness". Cloudstar said,his gaze shifted to Arcticpaw."Arcticpaw,do you promise to keep loyal to your Clan even if it costs your life?". The silver and white tom asked the silver she-cat. Arcticpaw nodded."I do".

Cloudstar's head lifted back to the skies."Then by the power of StarClan,I give you your warrior name". His gaze shifted back to Arcticpaw."Arcticpaw,you will be known as Arcticheart,for your loyalty to your Clan. Your heart lies in the correct place my apprentice". He smiled. Arcticheart's chest swelled. Arcticheart,what a perfect name!

"Goldenleaf! Arcticheart!". The Clan yowled out cheerfully. Arcticheart's mind wandered back to Darkpaw,she loved him. And her Clan leader said she was loyal. She didn't deserve this name. After the cheering died down Arcticheart and Goldenleaf padded back to their new dens.

Wolfkit and Frostkit came bounding up to Arcticheart. The silver she-cat layed down and let the young four moon old kits jump on her."Your a warrior!". The two cried. Arcticheart laughed and nodded.

* * *

The day flew by quickly and Goldenleaf and Arcticheart sat in the night for their vigil. No words were to be spoken unless their was an emergancy. Arcticheart had to say,this was boring. How did her parents manage. You didn't get to move,speak nothing. She glanced to Goldenleaf,who was flicking her golden tail-tip boredly. _So,are you happy?_ Arcticheart asked her sister silently,Goldenleaf glanced to her.

_Yes,but bored_. She replied silently. Every littermate could mind speak to each other.

"Your vigil is over". Cloudstar called when the sun rose. Arcticheart sighed sleepliey and padded to the den. She only got three hours of sleep when Goldenleaf woke her."Didn't you hear Cloudstar? Tigerfawn is taking us on a patrol. Well,Tigerfawn told Mistrock to take us...". Goldenleaf explained rudley."Okay okay". Arcticheart muttered and padded out. She found her older sister by the hunting exit.

"Ah,so your up". Mistrock laughed,padding over to them. Goldenleaf hissed,arching her back. Mistrock sent her a glare telling her to shut up.

Goldenleaf rolled her amber eyes,Arcticheart sighed and followed her sisters out to the hunting grounds,scenting a very familiar scent she exused herself."I think there's a large pond over there,I'll go check you guys continue to the river". She told them,her sisters nodded.

She padded to the scent."Darkpaw?". Arcticheart called,a chuckle sounded."Who's Darkpaw?". It said. Arcticheart rolled her blue eyes."Alright,Darkwhat?". She called.

"Dark_spirit_". Darkspirit laughed,stepping from the shadows."Come with me". Darkspirit told her,half-pleaded. Arcticheart smiled and followed him. The two reached a pond with the moon reflecting in it."Arcticwhat?". Darkspirit joked,using the joke Arcticheart chose."Arctic_heart_". She smiled,hiding a blush.

Darkspirit smiled."Pretty". He said,his gaze wandered to the skies."Look at that sky..". He whispered,Arcticheart looked up. He was right,it was beautiful. Stars glittered in the midnight sky,the moon shone at a perfect angle liting the two's pelts and the stars made constolations that no one would ever see.

She looked over to Darkspirit,smiling. She moved closer and leaned against him,he didn't budge. Letting out a purr she looked back to the sky. A perfect night.


	8. Confessing

We Are One

Chapter seven- Confessing

* * *

Opening her blue eyes Arcticheart gazed around,spotting Darkspirit beside her she panicked. What was the Clan thinking? She leaped to her paws,waking the dark tom beside her."Murrugh,it's so early! What's going on?". Darkspirit mummbled,he just did see Arcticheart vanish into the darkness heading to her camp."Arcticheart?". He called.

Arcticheart raced through the bushes and mush,seeing a group of cats ahead she skidded to a stop."Arcticheart! There you are! We've been looking for you all night!". Melodysong,a black she-cat with blue eyes and a pervious ThunderClan warrior,said to the silver she-cat. Arcticheart's heart pounded,all night? She hadn't run very far! They could've seen her if she stayed minutes longer."Sorry Melodysong". Arcticheart apologized,flicking an ear."Come,Cloudstar needs you..he's...dying". Melodysong explained,whispering the last part.

Arcticheart's mind went blank. Dying? That was his last life. _I bet Moonsky's already on her way to the..I don't know what it's called!_

"Are you coming?". Melodysong asked,her patrol disappearing into the bushes. Arcticheart nodded and followed Melodysong into camp. Instantly she darted into Cloudstar's den.

Cloudstar raised his head and weakly gazed at Arcticheart."I know about Darkspirit". He whispered softly,it was true. He was dying. The silver she-cat felt her heart catch in her throat. What!

Her leader didn't look mad,he looked...exhausted and tired."I know you love him..". He continued."I have also seen how Moonsky is treating the Clan. She is not to earn nine lives..Whitethorn is..with these *cough* as my last words. I..I *cough cough* give Darkspirit per-per-mission to enter.. the...camp..". With that Cloudstar was gone.

Arcticheart felt tears rising into her blue eyes."I was glad to be your apprentice,Cloudstar...I hope you have agreat life in StarClan". The she-cat sighed,glancing to the rat bite on Cloudstar's side she hissed. She revenge Cloudstar's death.

Padding from the den she seen all eyes turn to her."Yes! My nine lives!". Moonsky yowled,she looked to the medicine cat's den. Arcticheart shot in front of her."No". She said. Now all eyes were really on her."Cloudstar said it himself,you are not to become leader. Whitethorn is". She hissed,Whitethorn padded up.

"Me..? White_star_?". He mummbled. Arcticheart could see he wasn't ready."Hollynight!". The she-cat called to the medicine cat."I know,I know come along Whitethorn". Hollynight said padding from the den and leaving camp,Whitethorn behind her.

They would bury Cloudstar when they returned.

* * *

Meanwhile in ShadowClan

"Ah,Darkspirit! Just in time! Antpaw and Skypaw are earning their names!". Darkspirit's littermate Spottedblaze,a spotted tom with amber eyes told the dark warrior. Darkspirit nodded and looked to the reddish tom and the blue-gray she-cat."All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a ceremony!".

Wolfstar,whom was on his last life,yowled out. Cats came from the dens,trees every which way. Four kits bundled from the nursery."Is it our ceremony?". A black she-cat with ice-crystal blue eyes,known as Scourgekit,called up cheerfully. Their mother,Cloudheart,shook her head and nosed her second litter of kits-Angelsky and Wolfheart were her first-back to the nursery. Darkspirit stiffled a laugh.

"Antpaw,Skypaw,please step up to the front of the Clan". Wolfstar instructed the two. Antpaw and Skypaw,who were siblings,looked at one another as if saying 'good luck'. Wolfstar jumped down,"Do you promise to follow the warrior code even if you die upon it?". He asked the two.

Antpaw nodded."I do". Skypaw repeated it. Wolfstar glanced up to the gray clouds."Then by the power of StarClan,I call upon my warrior ancestors to watch over these two warriors! Antpaw,from now on you will be known as Antstrike for your quick thinking and your fast paws. Skypaw,from now on you will be known as Skycloud for your swiftness and your caring words".

The Clan yowled out Antstrike and Skycloud's new names until Wolfstar silenced them.

"The Clan needs more food,Antstrike,Skycloud,Cinderjay you patrol RiverClan border for food,Antpaw,Frostlight and Opalheart you patrol WindClan border for food".

The Cats nodded and raced to their groups. In a flash the cats were hunting,Wolfstar padded back to his den. Darkspirit whispered to his brother,"I think he's in there stuffing himself with food". Spottedblaze nodded in agreement.

Darkspirit looked to the medicine cat den. Wolfheart and Cougarsand were sorting out herbs,as always. Shifting his gaze to the warrior den Darkspirit seen Spottedstrike,his sister Lakeshadow,and many other warriors going inside to fix the dens-which was destoryed by a storm-.

To the right of the den,the apprentice den,Ashpaw,Molepaw and Huntpaw were playing. At the nursery Darkspirit's nieces and nephews,Spottedstrike's kits,were playing warrior and mouse.

Darkspirit's mind drifted to Arcticheart,how was RiverClan doing? Were they starving,Arcticheart was skinny,ShadowClan's prey pile was getting smaller and smaller. Were they losing warriors? ShadowClan lost Browneagle two days ago.

"Yo bro!". Lakeshadow hollard in his ear,Darkspirit jumped."Whatcha thinkin' 'bout? A she-cat?". Lakeshadow asked,pawing her brother's ear. Darkspirit pawed Lakeshadow's paws away."Sort of..". He said lowly.

Lakeshadow's eyes widen."Ooo! Who's da luckeh she-cat?". She teased,Darkspirit's mind whirled._A RiverClan cat._ He thought. He shook his head."Umm..no one. I'm not in love". He lied.

Lakeshadow nodded,"Uh huh,listen hea' bro,I'mma she-cat,I know when a cat is in love,and bite a dog's tail you are!". Darkspirit nodded."Umm..if I tell you,promise you won't tell anyone". He pleaded,his sister nodded.

The tom whispered to Lakeshadow."A RiverClan cat. Arcticheart". Lakeshadow jumped away."Ah RiverClan what!". She hissed. Before Darkspirit could respond a yowl interuppted camp. It was coming from RiverClan border."Arcticheart!". Darkspirit gasped,dashing into the shadowy trees and running to RiverClan's border.

Antstrike,Skycloud and Cinderjay were fighting four RiverClan cats. The fight was worthless,over a piece of food! Darkspirit looked at a RiverClan cat's stomach and back to the river. The river was frozen,that's odd,and the RiverClan cats were scrawny.

Antstrike was attacking a golden she-cat,Skycloud was arguing with a blue-gray she-cat,Cinderjay was avoiding a white tom's claws and...and Arcticheart was sitting at the edge of the river,head down. Darkspirit felt like padding over and wrapping his tail around her to comfort her. But he couldn't.

Picking up the bird,the prey ShadowClan and RiverClan was fighting over,he looked at Arcticheart. The silver she-cat raised her head,her blue eyes showing sadness,pain and hunger. Even though Darkspirit felt like keeping it for his Clan,he tossed it over to his crush.

Arcticheart's gaze fell on the fresh-kill,Darkspirit smiled when she looked back up. He had betray his Clan by falling in love with a RiverClan warrior,the young ShadowClan tom swore he'd do anything for her.

Even if it cost his life.


	9. A Suprise

We Are One

Chapter eight- A suprise?

* * *

"Hey! Ravens are rare in leaf-bare! Where'd you find it?". A really great friend of Arcticheart's,Hollynight,asked padding up and sniffing it. Arcticheart dropped it in the prey-pile and looked sadly at Hollynight."Umm..Can I speak to you..in private?". Arcticheart pleaded her friend. Hollynight flicked and ear and nodded. The black medicine cat led Arcticheart into the medicine den.

Hollynight turned to the silver she-cat."Where'd you find it?". She repeated. Arcticheart sighed,unsure if she should tell her well-trusted friend. Taking a deep breath she locked her gaze with Hollynight."A ShadowClan cat,Darkspirit,gave it to me during a border fight". She half/lied. Hollynight's green gaze went wide."He _gave_ you it?!". Hollynight looked shocked,Arcticheart nodded.

"But..but...ShadowClan..". Hollynight stammbered,Arcticheart sighed."Evil?". She finished,the black she-cat nodded. Arcticheart's heart pounded."He gave it to you..if he gave it to you he..and you..are friends?". The medicine cat asked,softly. Arcticheart shook her head. No they were more than that."No,we're more". She whispered. Hollynight didn't seem shocked,she seemed rather..calm..

The warrior stared at her."Your..not mad?". She asked,Hollynight shook her head."No,love is stronger than anything. But,I need to know one thing. Are you positive he loves you?". She asked,Arcticheart was taken back.

Of course he loved her! Otherwise why did he give her the food,why did he ask her to meet him."I-I..". She started. Yowls interuppted her from Camp. Dashing out of the den she spotted a familiar tom-cat crowded by some angry warriors. Whitestar,formely Whitethorn,padded over."What is he doing here?". He demanded.

"I,I came to ask for permission to..". Darkspirit's gaze shifted to Arcticheart."Be with your warrior Arcticheart..". He stated. Gasps went through the territory. Arcticheart's heart lifted.

He wanted to leave his Clan for her?

* * *

Darkspirit's eyes rested on Arcticheart. Love filled his eyes,he loved her and would give anything for her. Yowls followed the gasps. Oh no. Looking around the angry Clan his dark blue eyes full of fear. Arcticheart leaped in front of him before he say anything.

"Don't you dare!". Arcticheart hissed to her Clan,anger flaring in her arctic-blue eyes."Arcticheart,step aside". Mistrock hissed,Arcticheart didn't budge. Darkspirit gave a sigh and nudged her shoulder,telling her to move."My love,please". He whispered only where she could hear.

Arcticheart felt Darkspirit's breath on her ear,whispering to her. No,she wouldn't,she couldn't,let her Clan kill him. She shook her head,sighing she shifted her gaze to Whitestar,her gaze pleading. Whitestar's gaze softened.

"Fine,I'll allow you-". He was cut off by a rumbling sound. The River! It had broken and was now flooding! The Clan scattered. Darkspirit stayed with Arcticheart,seeing the river rising above them he grabbed her scruff and yanked her to him.

The river flooded the camp,carrying the two far from the territory.

* * *

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED


	10. Unknown World

We Are One

* * *

Chapter 9: Unknown World

Summary: "The one who suffers the most will be rewarded with an unexspected love". The prophecy echoed in her head over and over. Opening her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar area,but she felt comfortable. Why? R&R plz! Rated T for future chapters!

* * *

"Are you okay?". The silver she-cat opened her eyes and looked around. Seeing a familiar golden figure she leaped to her paws. Goldenleaf? No,she was missing. It couldn't be her. It wasn't her. This cat had green eyes. Arcticheart's blue eyes went dull with disappointment. She looked to the dark tom beside her.

"Who is that?". The golden cat asked,a tom."My friend..Darkspirit". She said,her heart tearing when she said 'friend'. The golden tom flicked an ear."Both of you from a different Clan,you smell like fish he smells of mud. Come with me,you must be exhausted". The tom said,turning around to lead her away. Arcticheart's gaze shifted to Darkspirit,he was still asleep. No. She wouldn't leave him. She padded to his side and layed down beside him,their fur touching."No". She said to the golden tom simply.

The tom nodded."Love. I see,very well. I will bring the Clan to you". He said,a small smile-I said small!- appeared on his face. Arcticheart stuck her nose into Darkspirit's fur,breathing in his comforting scent. Soon she heard some more unfamiliar voices."Cats from the Four Clans? Very rare!". One said.

Arcticheart felt a hiss bubbling in her silvery throat."Ah yes,both from different clans!". The golden tom's voice said."But love brought them here,I sense it". The tom said as he and four other cats left the bushes.

One was dark she-cat,very pretty at that. The black she-cat had raven black fur,green eyes and small tuft of white fur on her chest. Another was a brown tom,black stripes and amber eyes. Those eyes gave Arcticheart the chills. There was just something about them she didn't trust.

The white cat had black ear tips,black tail-tip and black paws. To match her body she had dark blue eyes. The smallest one was a tabby with gray fur,black stripes and dark blue eyes."I forgot to tell you my name". The golden tom said."I am Goldenleap and this is Ravenflight". The golden tom,Goldenleap,said motioning to the black she-cat."Tigerstrike". The dark tabby brown green-eyed tom."Midnightsnow". The black and white she-cat."And Grayheart". The smallest.

Arcticheart frowned. Why didn't she trust these cats? She shook her head mentally."I am Arcticheart,and this is-". She was cut off by Goldenleap. Acting all smart again."Darkspirit". He finished for her.

The silver she-cat nodded,still frowning. Darkspirit shifted beside her,opening his eyes."Darkspirit". She purred,nuzzling his ear. Darkspirit turned onto his stomach,his body aching."Are you okay". Arcticheart asked worriedly,Darkspirit nodded. Making his head hurt more.

"Ah,your awake,now come. Flamestar needs to see you". Goldenleap said,once again acting smart. Arcticheart hissed mentally. There was just something about Goldenleap and his friends she didn't like

* * *

Darkspirit felt Arcticheart tense beside him. He guessed she didn't like this cat,why? He didn't know. He felt someone looking at him and looked to Ravenflight. Who was staring at him,her eyes showed a little bit of love. Darkspirit tensed up,Arcticheart was the one he loved. Not some random she-cat! Arcticheart got to her paws,as did Darkspirit.

The dark gray tom padded close to Arcticheart,keeping his gaze from Ravenflight's-that's her name right?-. He already felt uncomfortable around these cats.

"Goldenleap! Your back brother!". A brightly colored she-cat with amber eyes called from above a rock pile. That must be the leader."Yes I am Flamestar,these are Arcticheart and Darkspirit. Their from the Four Clans by the smell of it". Goldenleap,the golden tom Arcticheart didn't like,purred.

Flamestar's gaze rested on them,making Darkspirit more uncomfortable."Four Clans? Very rare! Glad to have you here!". Flamestar smiled. Darkspirit frowned. Glad? Then why was she acting so suspicous?

* * *

**Omg this chapter sucks...anyway it's 4:00 in the morning,so that explains why my story sucks...please no bad reviews..**


	11. New Alligances and True Love

We Are One

New Allegiances

Summary: "The one who suffers the most will be rewarded with an unexspected love". The prophecy echoed in her head over and over. Opening her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar area,but she felt comfortable. Why? R&R plz! Rated T for future chapters!

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Whitestar-Silver tom with white paws. Apprentice is Wavepaw(Blue-gray she-cat)

**Deputy**: Tawnyriver- Tawny brown she-cat,amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Hollynight-Blackish silver she-cat with crystal blue eyes. Apprentice is Eaglepaw(Dark brown tom)

**Warriors**: Rushedriver-Brown tom,amber eyes

Mistrock- Blue-gray she-cat,blue eyes

Cloudpelt-White she-cat,blue eyes. Apprentice is Opalpaw(Gray tom)

Fawnclaw-Tan tom,green eyes

Ivynose-Ash-gray tom. Apprentice is Ashpaw(Gray tom)

Silvercloud- Silver she-cat. Apprentice is Tinypaw(Small dusty brown she-cat)

Ashpool- Sister to Ivynose,Ash-gray she-cat. Apprentice is Ivypaw

Stripedtiger- White she-cat with black striped and blue eyes

Thornclaw- Brown she-cat with amber eyes and tan underfur,dark brown tabby stripes.

Grayivy- Silver she-cat,blue eyes. Apprentice is Dawnpaw(Tannish pale orange she-cat)

Icetail- White tom,dotted gray spots. Apprentice is Nightpaw(Dark gray she-cat,green eyes)

Leopardpelt- Spotted tom. Apprentice Snowpaw(Silvery white she-cat,blue eyes)

**Queens**- Jaypelt- Black she-cat,green eyes

Whitesnow- White she-cat,blue eyes. Expecting Icetail's kits

Snowflake- Fluffy white shorthaired she-cat,brown eyes. Mother to Ivynose's kits. Flakekit(Silver-gray tom),Sunkit(Bright orange tom),Jaykit(Dusty brown she-cat)

Ashsky- Ashy gray she-cat. Mothering Arcticheart's siblings. Wolfkit(Dark gray she-cat,midnight blue eyes) and Frostkit(White she-cat,blue eyes)

**Elders**- Dawnnose-Tan she-cat

Bramblefur- Dark brown tom

Raggedeye- Half-blind tom.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Tigerstar- Son of Lionstar and Cinderheart,gray-brown fur

**Deputy- **Ambereye- Amber furred tom with amber eyes

**Med-cat- **Snowcloud-White she-cat,amber eyes

**Warriors: **Ashfire- Gray-burnt orange she-cat

Graytumble- Gray tom,silver eyes.

Ambereye- Amber furred tom with amber eyes

Airleap- Silver tom

Brackenfire- Brown tom,green eyes

Dawnlighting- Sun-rise pelt,amber eyes

Blazestrike-Tan tom

Sandsong- Sandy she-cat,green eyes

Redheart- Tan she-cat

Larktune- Beautiful silver she-cat.

**Queens: **Eagleflight-Daughter of Graytumble and Redheart,ginger fur. Expecting Ambereye's kits.

Skyleap- Daughter of Graytumble and Redheart,white fur. Mother to Brackenfire's kits. Bearkit(Brown tom),Strikekit(Tabby she-cat) and Cinderkit(Silver-blue-gray she-cat)

**Elders**: Cinderheart-Blue-gray silver she-cat

Jayfeather: Blind gray tom

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Wolfstar-Dark gray tom,green eyes.

**Deputy: **Blackclaw- Black tom

**Med-cat: **Cougarsand- Tan tom,a white bird-like marking on his chest

**Warriors: **Bearfang-

Angelsky- White she-cat

Antstrike- Reddish tom. Apprentice is Strikingpaw(Silver she-cat)

Cinderjay- Silver tom

Spottedblaze- Spotted tom,amber eyes

Lakeshadow- Blue-gray she-cat

Jayflight- Dark black she-cat

Blacksong- Dark gray she-cat. Apprentice is Hazelpaw(Hazel brown tom)

Tanpelt- Tan tom

**Queens: **Shadowjay- Gray she-cat,mother to Bearfang's kits. Graykit(Gray tom) and Winterkit(Rare white she-cat,blue eyes)

**Elders:** Wintercoat-White blind tom

Opalheart-Spotted she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Sunstar- Golden tom

**Deputy:** Oakash-White she-cat,burnt orange markings

**Med-cat: **Ashmoon-Gray she-cat

**Warriors: **Flashrunner- Silver tom,lighting strike stripes

Pinetail- Reddish brown she-cat,daughter of Sunstripe

Redtail- Reddish brown tom,ginger tail. Son of Sunstripe. (I know this looks like real Redtail but :P)

Brownmaple- Brown tom

Swiftheart- Silver she-cat. Daughter of Sunstripe

Iceheart- Gray tom

**Queens: **Mapleash- Tannish silver she-cat

Silverfang- Silver she-cat,mother to Iceheart's kit,Krystalkit(Silver-gray she-cat)

**Elders: **Gunheart- Dark furred tom

Marbleshell- Scarred up tom

* * *

**OutcastClan**

**Leader: **Flamestar- Bright ginger she-cat

**Deputy: **Bluegaze- Blue-gray tom. Apprentice is Riverpaw(Blue-gray she-cat)

**Med-cat(s): **Redfall(Ginger tom) and Hazelriver(Hazel looking blue-gray tom)

**Warriors: **Ravenflight-Raven black fur,green eyes and small tuft of white fur on her is Blackpaw(Black tom)

Goldenleap-Golden tom,green eyes

Grayheart- Small gray she-cat. Apprentice is Brownpaw(Hazel-brown tom)

Tigerstrike- Large dark brown tabby tom

Midnightsnow- White-and-black she-cat. Apprentice is Goldenpaw(Golden she-cat)

Blackie- Former kittypet

Swirlingheart- Silver tabby she-cat. Apprentice is Silverpaw(Silver she-cat)

Mossice- Silvery brown tom

Cedarnight- Black she-cat. Apprentice is Thornpaw(Mottled brown tom)

Spikethorn- Fluffy brown tom

Bearflower- White she-cat

**Queens: **Antfur-Dark brown reddish pelt,mother to Goldenleap's kits. Autumnkit(Shy ginger-red she-cat,blue eyes) and Winterkit(White tom,amber eyes)

Mossheart- Spotted white pelt,mother Blackie's kit. Florakit(Ginger-hazel-red she-kit)

Blackstorm- Black pelt,mother to Mossice's kits. Stormkit(Dark gray tom),Kinkkit(Fluffy she-cat),Tankit(Tannish silver she-cat)

**Elders: **Midnightsong- Blackish brown she-cat

Bluepelt- Blue-gray tom

Flowerheart- Brown she-cat

* * *

Lost Cats

Darkspirit,Arcticheart,Melodysong,Firecircle,Ashpe lt,Mistypool,Spottedmaple,Stormflash,Brambleclaw,W olfstar,Spottedpelt and Jayvain

* * *

We Are One

Chapter 10: True Love

* * *

"We'll get you settle right in". Spikethorn,a fluffy tom said. Darkspirit and Arcticheart exchanged glances. Two apprentice-looking cats scurried over. Spikethorn turned to them,his fluffy face serious-although his fluffy face made his serious face looking cute)."Brownpaw,Goldenpaw,find some moss and put it in that extra den over there". He ordered. The apprentices nodded and disappeared into the forest. Spikethorn padded off leaving Darkspirit and Arcticheart alone.

Flamestar padded up."Soon enough you'll be one of us". She told the couple,Arcticheart's eyes widen."No! No! n-nononono!". She said,her fur spiking up a little. Flamestar stood calm. She had exprianced this many times."Due how far the Four Clans are,you will have to stay with us". She told the angry she-cat.

Arcticheart hissed."No! I have siblings at home,friends! Family! I will not-". Darkspirit padded up and placed his nose in Arcticheart's pelt,calming her. Raising his head again he gazed at Flamestar. The leader's gaze was hiding the anger in her eyes. Forcing his voice to stay calm,Darkspirit spoke."I'm sorry,but we cannot stay here".

The leader nodded and walked away. Darkspirit sat down and licked his paw,running it over his ear several times."I hate this place,we need to go". Arcticheart said,sitting down and staring at the dusty ground. Darkspirit stopped his bathing and sat down beside Arcticheart,pelts touching. Giving the she-cat's cheek and lick he purred."I know we can't,but we need to for a couple of hours. We need to regain our energy". He told her softly.

Arcticheart met his gaze."I guess your right". She sighed,she nestled into his thick black and gray fur."I love you". She whispered. Darkspirit,purred."I love you to Arcticheart".

* * *

Soon the apprentices returned with the moss,they went back and forth until the beds were done. Once they were done they were panting. Arcticheart padded over to the exhausted apprentices."You didn't have to do that,we could've slept on hard ground". She told them. Goldenpaw shook her head."No...a-all...newcomers need...new beds...and...". Arcticheart cut her off."I understand,but please,don't rush yourselves. Rushing yourself won't help you become a great warrior. Only in battle you must rush". She explained before padding away.

The sun was setting already,the two must've been unconsious for hours. Curling up beside Darkspirit she let out a warrior breath. Glad to be at the tom's side. But it also hurt her. When they returned to the Clans. They'd be enimies again. Fighting her loved one? Unbearable. She wanted to stay with him. She loved him. Giving birth to another tom's kits,it killed her. If she ever had kits,she'd want the father to be Darkspirit. The ShadowClan warrior.

Closing her blue eyes she sighed. She knew she couldn't she was a RiverClan cat. And he was ShadowClan. If a cat ever found out their love,they'd tell the leaders and they'd be banished. Or worse. Killed. She had told the only cat she knew she could truely trust. Hollynight. She knew the medicine cat wouldn't tell another of them.

* * *

Darkspirit watched Arcticheart's breaths grow slower in sleep. She was beautiful,more beautiful than any other she-cat in his Clan. He rested his head on her back,gently. If he was ever a father,he wouldn't want another she-cat to mother his kits. He wanted this she-cat to mother them.

But,knowing Wolfstar,he'd banish him or even kill him. Darkspirit sighed,it'd be impossible to hide their love at battle! If a cat hurt Arcticheart,he'd instinctfully kill them. And that would expose their love. He didn't want to battle Arcticheart's Clan,he might kill a friend of his love's and not even know it. Would she hate him?

Ever since he set eyes on her for the first time at their first gathering he couldn't stop thinking of her. That was moons ago. Now look at them. Strong love. And when his Clan attacked RiverClan his heart ached to shout 'No' when they attacked. He was literally attacked by his girlfriend during that battle. It hurt him.

All he wanted was for her to love him,to stay with him. If he were to die he'd want to die by Arcticheart's fangs and claws or he'd want to die saving her. Either way he loved her. Who couldn't?

But with that she-cat Ravenflight always around and giving him love looks it was hard to tell Arcticheart he loved her more than she knew. With a sigh he closed his dark blue eyes,allowing Arcticheart's breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile at MoonPool**

The medicine cats had gathered around the Moon Pool for a meeting. RiverClan had been flooded,ShadowClan had been attacked by wolves,ThunderClan had been attacked by badgers and WindClan's winds were even stronger than usual. Hollynight,the RiverClan medicine cat arrived first.

Snowcloud,The ThunderClan medicine cat,was next. Once everyone was all there,Cougarsand spoke."Is your Clans missing anyone?". He asked. They all nodded. Hollynight spoke up."I'm quite sure RiverClan has the most missing warriors..Arcticheart,Melodysong,Jayvain,Firecircl e,Ashpelt,Spottedmaple and Mistypool". She finished.

Snowcloud gasped."We're missing Brambleclaw-who is probably dead- and Spottedpelt!". Ashmoon shook her pelt."Just Stormflash". She spoke,running a damp paw over her ear. Cougarsand sighed."Darkspirit and Wolfstar". The medicine cats looked to Hollynight."You ARE missing the most!". They said in unsion.

Two hours later the cats had gone home. They had asked StarClan where their missing cats were. StarClan didn't know,which was bad...

* * *

WALLAH! Alligances AND a chapter! Wow,never thought I'd be writing a LOVE story! Anyway,I think this came out pretty good! Please tell me how you liked it.


	12. For A Moment

We Are One(A/N,Plz do not hate the title :P)

Chapter 11: For A Moment

Summary: "The one who suffers the most will be rewarded with an unexspected love". The prophecy echoed in her head over and over. Opening her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar area,but she felt comfortable. Why? R&R plz! Rated T for future chapters!

* * *

Darkspirit opened his eyes again and looked outside,it was nearly sunrise. He moved his gaze to Arcticheart. Giving her ear a lovingly lick he made a promise. He'd never leave her side,even if he became the father to another litter of kits he'd treat her kits better than his own. A voice called from outside. Are these cats crazy? Getting up before sunrise?

The dark tom nuzzled his girlfriend's face,waking her. She gave a moan. Darkspirit licked her face and started to move down,reaching her neck he blew out some breath,which made Arcticheart giggle.

But the moment didn't last long,yowls sounded from outside the OutcastClan's camp. Darkspirit and Arcticheart raced out,looking around at the rest of the cats who exited their faces went pale. The cats were smirking. Wolves dashed out from the forest. Arcticheart felt her body go stiff. Wolves. Not wolves...the Alpha jumped at the two. Baring it's fangs at ArcticWith a loud hiss Darkspirit charged back at the wolf."No!". He yowled.

The wolf landed 2 fox lengths from Arcticheart and slashed Darkspirit's forehead. But the tom didn't give up. He launched himself at the wolf and landed squarely on it's shoulders. Claws digging in the wolf's back. The wolf launched up in the on it's hind legs,throwing Darkspirit off. The black tom hit the ground with a hard thud. The wolf whirled around and snarled at Darkspirit. Arcticheart gazed around the Clan.

Flamestar was standing at the top of the RockPile with five other cats. The rest of the cats were fighting. She heard yowl,turning her attention back to Darkspirit she seen him underneath the Alpha's paw,clawing the brown fur of the wolf. Arcticheart froze. Once Darkspirit got away from the paw he leaped at the wolf's muzzle,clawing it. The wolf howled and flung Darkspirit off into a tree. The wolf padded over and layed a paw on Darkspirt's bloody side,his claws sunk in and Darkspirit yowled,his eyes turning dull."No! My love!". Arcticheart gasped,she raced to the wolf and bit his tail,making him yelp.

Two cats the two didn't even know leaped at the wolf,distracting him."Go!". Ravenflight yowled. Arcticheart grabbed Darkspirit's scruff and tossed his heavy body onto her back,Ravenflight raced over and helped her.

Together the two carried the tom to the edge of the border,well at the other end. Laying him down Arcticheart fell to her stomach wailing."No! Please,wake up! Darkspirit,my love..please don't leave me!". She cried. She flung herself onto his body,tears falling from her eyes. Ravenflight watched,sadness entering her eyes.

"I love you! Please no!". Arcticheart begged,burrying her face into Darkspirit's bloody fur. Ravenflight layed down."I was thinking of stealing him from you but now..he saved your life,and risked his own". She started."I can see you both love one another,I seen how you two slept last night,pelts touching..if you..if you want him alive again I know how to heal..". She said.

Arcticheart lifted her teary face."Please..". She said,Ravenflight nodded and padded into the forest,she came back with herbs in her mouth. She took out some cobwebs and patched Darkspirit's wounds. Afterwards she put some(whatever heals wounds) on him."It will take some time to heal,but with a couple hours he'll be waking up. I felt it when I put my paw on his side..". Ravenflight told the silver she-cat beside. Arcticheart sighed. Whispering something she got up and padded away,to hunt.

* * *

Darkspirit heard one thing from his love before he went back into a coma again. Something that would change his life forver when he awoke.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short! Please no flams! What did Arcticheart tell him? Any guesses? Please tell!**


	13. Joining And Adoption

We Are One

Chapter 11: Joining and Adopting

Summary: "The one who suffers the most will be rewarded with an unexspected love". The prophecy echoed in her head over and over. Opening her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar area,but she felt comfortable. Why? R&R plz! Rated T for future chapters!

* * *

Whitestar paced around in circles,he had almsot died as a warrior. Now he'd almost lost a life from a flood. **A FLOOD!**.He eyed the medicine den. His daughter was in there. Was she okay? Would she live? That flood had almost killed him,why not her? Whitestar shook his head and paced the other way."Whitestar!". Hollynight called,Whitestar padded over quickly."How's Redkit?". He asked. Hollynight flicked her tail."She'll survive..she swallowed very much water,but she'll be okay..". She told him.

Hollynight glanced to the den and back to Whitestar."Anyway..StarClan told me they didn't know where our warriors were...and we're not the only ones. Wolfstar and some other Clancats are missing...but we have the most". The black medicine cat sighed.

Whitestar's ears folded back."Well,at least their doing good". He said,Hollynight nodded. Mewing came from the den and Hollynight turned and walked back in."You can come see her". She reported. Whitestar followed her inside. Redkit was on her side,coughing up some water. Whitestar panicked."Don't panic,I gave her the medicine,she's just coughing up the remains". Hollynight soothed.

The leader sighed,nuzzling his kit.

* * *

Cinderjay was no longer deputy,for he had disobeyed Wolfstar's orders. Blackclaw was deputy,and the leader right now. Wolfstar was missing,and so was Darkspirit. Don't ask how Wolfstar went missing. No one knows!

The blue-gray tom,Cinderjay,sighed and padded to his patrol,made up of Spottedblaze,Lakeshadow and Jayflight. They were patroling the ThunderClan border. ThunderClan had been marking over the borders and they had been assigned to see why. It was nearly Leaf-Bare,they understood that. But scent way over the markers?

"Why do you think they're marking over them?". Spottedblaze asked. Cinderjay shook his head. Why would they scent over them if they had half of the forest? With a sigh he answered."I don't know".

Lakeshadow padded up,everyone says she has a strange accent,"Maybe they ar' markin' ova' because they ar' stupid?". She asked,Cinderjay nodded. Once they reached they were met by some ThunderClan warriors."Cinderjay,Spottedblaze,Lakeshadow,Jayfli ght? Have you see our warriors?". The leader of the patrol asked,Cinderjay shook his head."Have you seen Wolfstar or Darkspirit?". He asked.

They shook their heads. Cinderjay thought for a minute."Hm..go tell Tigerstar to meet Blackclaw and we'll head for RiverClan and ask them to team up with us. Then WindClan. We won't stop until we find our missing warriors". He explained. The ThunderClan patrol nodded and left.

* * *

_**For those of you whom thought Arctic was preggie? NOPE! By the way..you won't know until the end of the story :) I'm eviiiiil!**_

Darkspirit opened his dark blue eyes. He wasn't in ShadowClan camp. He wasn't in the OutcastClan territory. Where was he. Then he remembered,the betrayal and attack at the OutCastClan's camp. His eyes widened. Arcticheart! He jumped to his paws,sniffing the air for her. He found her scent.

Following it quickly,his mind raced. Was she okay? He raced towards her scent. Her rosey scent filled his nose. She was alive,but wounded. How..? He jumped through some thick brushes and stopped his his tracks. Arcticheart was laying in front of him,on her side in a pool of blood. Darkspirit raced over. A scar crossed her left eye,two scars on her side and bruises all over. He layed down at her back and started to lick the wounds.

Mewling was heard. He turned around and three kits were cuddled together in a small bush,staring at him. Arcticheart must have been saving them. Darkspirit got to his paws and padded over to the kits,sniffing them. Their scent was unfamiliar,but by the smell of it their mother was dead. Poor things.

He picked them all up by their scruffs at one time. They were about two weeks old,eyes open and teeth growing. He layed them down at Arcticheart's side. The three cuddled up together against her side,going into quick sleep. Darkspirit layed back down and licked Arcticheart's wounds.

An hour later the kits were mewling again. Hungry. Arcticheart had woke up and told him everything. She and Darkspirit had named the kits. The silver one Silverkit the black one Shadekit,and the white one Whitekit. Darkspirit didn't feel the pride of but the pride of an adoptive father. He began thinking,would he ever be a father? Who would be the mother? Arcticheart? That'd be perfect,but it couldn't happen..they were different Clancats...

* * *

**Like It?**


	14. A Misunderstood Lie

We Are One

Chapter 12: A Misunderstood Lie

Summary: "The one who suffers the most will be rewarded with an unexspected love". The prophecy echoed in her head over and over. Opening her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar area,but she felt comfortable. Why? R&R plz! Rated T for future chapters!

* * *

The two were learning how to be parents for their future,Arcticheart was learning how to be a perfect mother and Darkspirit was learning how to be a great father. Their adopted kits were already a moon old. The two loved the kits as if they were their own,but they know they'd have to send them to a different Clan or one of their Clans when they returned.

The kits didn't know they weren't their real parents,and they were different than other Clan kits. They called Arcticheart 'Momma' or 'Mommy' and Darkspirit 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. At night when the kits were sleeping Arcticheart and Darkspirit watched,for they were in a dangerous area.

One night Blackkit had gone missing and it took hours to find him. When they found him,Arcticheart almost scolded him. But she had forced it back in relief that her adopted son was alive. Darkspirit was even relieved,he had almost gone crazy.

They were practically a family,one loses one they find them. Today Darkspirit had taken Blackkit out and left Arcticheart with Whitekit and Silverkit.

"Momma,when is Daddy and brother going to be back?". Silverkit asked,she had a small voice but she was the bravest of the three. Arcticheart mentally winced at the word 'Momma'. She turned to the silver she-kit."In a few Silverkit". She forced a giggle,licking the kit's head. Silverkit purred and layed down at her mother's chest,Whitekit was in between Arcticheart's paws.

Arcticheart smiled and wrapped her body around the two,purring. If some-cat took these kits away from her,she didn't know what she'd do. She planned on telling them the truth one day,but not anytime soon. The bushes rustled and Blackkit and Darkspirit came out. Blackkit let out a yawn and curled up at his sister's bodies while Darkspirit nuzzled his girlfriend.

Darkspirit let out a purr the minute his fur touched Arcticheart's. Laying down beside her he rested his head on her back,he closed his eyes. Arcticheart licked his cheek.

Gazing down at the three kits the two purred,wondering if it would feel different to have their own. Would it?

* * *

**Meanwhile at ShadowClan**

Blackclaw padded down to the river where ThunderClan,RiverClan and WindClan were meeting. Once he was there the meeting began.

They were discussing of joining as one,just to find their missing cats. Once ShadowClan found Darkspirit and Wolfstar,if he were still alive,they'd leave the group and head home. The medicine cats,whom had come with the leaders/deputy,shared a bond so it was easy for them to get along.

Soon they finally agreed on joining as one. Blackclaw,for the time being,would be A warrior and the Clans would all be friend's,until they found their missing warriors.

* * *

**With Darkspirit and Arcticheart**

Darkspirit gave his girlfriend's ear a lick to wake her up. She woke up,her strong ShadowClan warrior led her from the three kits. Darkspirit turned to her sadly,Arcticheart's heart melted. What was wrong? She took a step towards him her eyes filled with concern and love."Dark,my love,you okay?". She asked eco-friendly,Darkspirit nuzzled her cheek."The kits father is alive and,well, he wants them to go back with him..". Darkspirit sighed and sat down wrapping his tail around his silver paws.

Arcticheart broke into sobs."N-no these are o-our kits! W-We raised them!". She cried,Darkspirit sighed again and padded over to the she-cat, wrapping his body around her sobbing one he purred lovingly and licked his RiverClan girlfriend's shoulder to comfort her.

The broken hearted she-cat leaned into her boyfriend's warm embrace and choked back sobs that wanted to erupt in her light silver, almost white, throat. Allowing Darkspirit to comfort her she curled deeper into his dark great and silver speckled body.

Two hours later the father arrived to take the kits home. Arcticheart stayed silent the whole time,before the tom and kits left she noticed Whitekit cuddled to her side her blue eyes wide with pleading. Arcticheart gave her adopted daugter a lick on the head. Whitekit cuddled in deeper."Come on! Now,don't want to miss your first day in a Clan do you?". The father asked,well,more like demanded.

By instinct Darkspirit hissed,how dare that cat talk to Whitekit that way! He stepped towards the tom."What,did you say?". He demanded. The tom glanced up,then back down at Whitekit. Grasping her scruff real quick he bounded off quickly. Darkspirit was about to chase him when Arcticheart placed her white and silver paw on his tail.

"No,she's not our kit by warrior code..kits must be with their blood parent around". She sighed,nuzzling Darkspirit's cheek. The tom frowned."If _our_ kits are taken and raised by a different family I swear by StarClan I-". He was cut off by Arcticheart pressing her nose to his fur."_If_ we _have_ kits,Darkspirit,if..". She whispered.

Darkspirit let out a warm breath,suprised not to see his breath in a steam of a cloudy breath. Spring was nearing. Letting a sad purr he smiled slightly. He had been with Arcticheart for a full moon,was their Clans searching for them?

The silver she-cat licked his shoulder and padded off."Come on,we'd better get to traveling again". She smiled,Darkspirit nodded and followed her. She was correct,they'd been gone for a moon. Who knows what the Clans were doing/thinking. The tom walked behind her,gazing around the trees and bushes he'd known for such a short time.

But they were out again. Outcasts. Cats unwanted by no one. Cats traveling for what they'd probably never see again. Cats who were forgotten by most warriors.

* * *

Arcticheart opned her blue eyes to find herself curled up in a snow-filled cave. Darkspirit wasn't there. Oh no,she lept to her paws and looked around. No no no! She sniffed the air to find a slightly strong scent of the ShadowClan-well,rouge- cat. She followed it. She heard voices.

"I'm sorry Moonwind! I don't love you".

"But we used to be in love".

"Since when?".

"Since we were kits".

"That's the point!".

"What?".

"We. Were. Kits!".

"Sure...y-who're you?".

Arcticheart stepped up beside Darkspirit and hissed at the black and silver she-cat."Arcticheart,a RiverClan warrior". She hissed. Moonwind snarled."RiverClan! How had I not known! Fish-breath!". Darkspirit frowned and raised back on his haunches in the air and slapped a launching Moonwind to the ground.

Moonwind smirked."You said it yourself Darkspirit,I mean,Darkkit,you loved me". Darkspirit spat,laying a paw on Moonwind's throat hissing. Arcticheart's eyes widened and her heart broke. She felt tears threating to spill. Moonwind smirked seeing her face."Liar!". Darkspirit spat.

Arcticheart whirled around and ran,ran from whom broke her heart.

* * *

"Arcticheart!". Darkspirit called. What's wrong with her. His eyes widened and he turned to Moonwind,snarling and hissing."You!". He spat,launching at her and pinning her to the ground."You liar! Betrayer! Filthy little rouge!". He hissed,claws threatening to sink into her chest.

The she-cat's eyes widened in fear. What..she pleaded him,pleaded him not to kill her."No! Please! Don't kill me! I have two kits who need me!". She pleaded him truthfully. Darkspirit,not being a murder,got off the she-cat and followed Arcticheart.

His heart beating fast,he loved only her. Did she truley hate him now?


End file.
